Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Das Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts steht vor einer großen Herausforderung. Der Ball ist rund und das Tor ist eckig...Chaos natürlich vorprogrammiert ...
1. Scheiße, ist das kalt!

Art der Story: Romanze/Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.01.2006

Titel der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 1: „Scheiße, ist das kalt…!"

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Charaktere gehören JKR, nur die Idee gehört mir_ jubel_. Ein großes Dankeschön geht wie immer an Shelley, meine unermüdliche Beta!

Disclaimer: Das Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts steht vor einer großen Herausforderung. Der Ball ist rund und das Tor ist eckig… ;-)

* * *

Hier ist nun ein kleines Projekt von mir, welches ich schon immer mal schreiben wollte, aber nie die Zeit, die wirklichen Idee etc. hatte...Hier ist es endlich und ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagen werdet :-). Da ich selbst Fußball spiele habe ich ein klein wenig Erfahrung und hoffe, sie auch gut eingebaut zu haben... 

Die Geschichte ist natürlich OOC und die Charaktere so zusammen gewürfelt, wie es meiner Meinung nach den meisten Spaß gibt und auch gut passt, aber wem es nicht gefällt... _Schulter zuck_

Natürlich wird auch ein kleines Bisschen von Remus und Severus drin vorkommen, doch ich hoffe, dass tut dieser kleinen Geschichte keinen großen Abbruch und sie gefällt dennoch?

Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr _zwinker_!

Viel Spaß also beim Lesen und wir lesen uns unten (per Review natürlich ;-) ) !

* * *

**Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen**

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hörte man in den privaten Räumen des Zaubertränkemeisters und Slytherinhauslehrers Severus Snape ein lautes Splittern von Glas, dicht gefolgt von einem wütenden Fluchen. Die kostbare Kristallphiole, die vor wenigen Sekunden zuerst Bekanntschaft mit den kalten Steinwänden gemacht hatte und nun in glitzernden Scherben auf dem Kerkerboden lag, war nicht die erste, die zu Bruch gegangen war. Schon den ganzen Morgen schleuderte der sonst so gefühlskalte und stets beherrschte Meister der Zaubertränke die erstbesten Gegenstände durch den Raum, wobei diese Gegenstände meist teure Phiolen oder andere wertvolle Dinge waren. Ein Umstand, der die Wut des Professors nicht gerade minderte, sie eher noch schürte.

Seufzend ließ der Schwarzhaarige sich auf seinen Sessel sinken, den Kopf in die Hände legend. Es hatte doch alles keinen Sinn! In weniger als zwei Stunden würde er sich vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich machen und daran ändern konnte er nichts mehr. Er hatte es versucht, ganze drei Wochen vergeblich versucht, doch wenn Albus Dumbledore sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man einfach nicht mehr halbwegs unbeschadet aus der Situation entkommen.

Severus Snape hatte es natürlich geahnt, als der Direktor seinen Lehrern vor drei Wochen diese „tolle Idee" vorgestellt hatte, doch da der Zaubertränkemeister von Natur aus ja bekanntlich ein sehr optimistischer Mensch war, hatte er bis zu diesem Tag gehofft, dass dieses verfluchte Fußballspiel, denn darum handelte es sich bei der Idee, aus welchen Gründen auch immer ausfallen würde, doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte niemand sein Flehen erhört.

So saß er also heute hier, neben sich auf dem Boden die „Kleidung", die er zu diesem ganzen Spaß tragen musste, und war nah dran, zu spät zu kommen. Natürlich hatte er schon die Ideen von vorgetäuschter Krankheit oder einfachem Ignorieren in Betracht gezogen, doch der Direktor hatte ihm noch beim heutigen Frühstück klar gemacht, dass er „sehr enttäuscht wäre", wenn Severus nicht käme. So blieb dem Zaubertränkemeister also keine Wahl, als sich vor versammelter Schule zum Idioten zu machen. Alle würden zuschauen, dafür hatte der Direktor, zuvorkommend wie er war, natürlich gesorgt.

Das Quidditchfeld war vor drei Wochen in ein Fußballfeld umgeändert worden, damit die beiden Mannschaften, die heute gegeneinander antraten, auch die Gelegenheit hatten zu trainieren, wobei man bei der reinen Lehrermannschaft wohl kaum von „trainieren" sprechen konnte. Sinnloses wie–eine–Hühnerherde–über–den–Platz–laufen und „völlig unnötige Schlammschlachten" trafen es wohl eher.

Seit Wochen regnete es wie aus Eimern, was aber auch gut mit der Jahreszeit zusammenhängen konnte, immerhin war es Spätherbst und der Platz war eine einzige Schlammgrube… doch NEIN, man musste ja UNBEDINGT spielen! Absagen war völlig unmöglich! Zu allem Überfluss bestand die gegnerische Mannschaft, gegen die einige „auserwählte" Professoren spielten, aus ehemaligen oder momentanen Schülern von Hogwarts, die sich natürlich alle freiwillig gemeldet hatten. Es war klar, dass sich niemand diesen Spaß entgehen lassen wollte und das Quidditchfeld ähnelte mehr einem Weltmeisterschaftsstadion, als einem normalen Platz.

Die letzten drei Wochen waren für die Professoren, die das Glück hatten die Trainingseinheiten halbwegs unverletzt zu überstehen, also mehr als entspannt gewesen. Es mussten Regeln gelernt werden (wobei Snape nicht so genau verstand, warum ein solches Spiel überhaupt Regeln benötigte), Konditionen trainiert (wo, zur allgemeinen mehr oder weniger großen Verblüffung, der Meister der Zaubertränke die beste hatte) und Spielzüge geübt. Jeden Abend bei Wind und Wetter mussten die Professoren nach draußen und wurden von ihren Trainern, Madame Hooch und Professor Dumbledore, der wegen eines angeblich schweren Rückenleidens selbst natürlich nicht mitspielen konnte, durch den Matsch gejagt.

Noch nicht einmal das war es, was dem Slytherinhauslehrer so sehr missfiel! In seiner „Ausbildungszeit" zum Deatheater hatte auch niemand Rücksicht auf das Wetter genommen und nur diesem „Training" von damals hatte er es zu verdanken, dass seine Kondition so gut war und eigentlich nichts auf einen so dünnen Körper, wie er ihn hatte, hinwies.

Das dunkle Schlagen seiner Wanduhr riss Snape aus den Gedanken. Sechs Uhr. Er musste los! Mit einem verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck fischte er mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern nach den schwarzen Kleidungsstücken, die neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden lagen. Immerhin waren sie schwarz. Die Schüler würden in dunkelrot spielen, während die Lehrer komplett schwarz trugen. Ideal natürlich bei diesem Wetter! Dieses Bisschen Ehre würde sich der Meister der Zaubertränke bewahren, auch, wenn das Wetter noch so gegen diese Farbe sprach.

Immer noch leise fluchend machte er sich auf in sein Schlafzimmer. Schon bald lagen seine Robe, das Hemd, die Hose und auch die Schuhe neben ihm, währen er in die schwarze, kurze Hose schlüpfte, das schwarze Trikotüberteil anzog und augenblicklich anfing zu frieren.

„Scheiße, ist das kalt…!"

In diesen Klamotten sollte sie draußen spielen, so es scheinbar heftig stürmte und wie aus Kübeln goss? Sonst ging es dem Direktor aber noch gut? Schnell beeilte er sich, die tiefschwarzen Stutzen über zu ziehen, nachdem er zuvor die harten Schienbeinschoner angezogen hatte. Auch an Trainingsanzüge hatte der Direktor in seiner vorausschauenden Art gedacht, die jedoch nicht gerade viel Wasser und Kälte abhielten.

‚Besser, als nichts', dachte sich der Zaubertränkemeister, als er zuletzt in die Fußballschuhe schlüpfte, an die er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte. Nein, das Training und die Klamotten waren es nicht, die ihn störten, viel mehr die Tatsache, dass er mit einem Haufen Verrückter gegen eine Schülermannschaft antreten musste, die über ihren Sieg schon die ganzen Wochen über Wetten abgeschlossen hatte! Die Lehrer mussten gewinnen, unbedingt! Aber mit dieser Mannschaft?

Mit einem genervten Augendrehen packte sich Snape seinen Zauberstab, steckte diesen in die Tasche seiner Trainingsjacke (warum, wusste er selbst nicht so genau) und eilte aus seinen Räumen. Die Blamage auf voller Linie rückte immer näher…

* * *

_neugierig um die Ecke schaut  
_  
Und, wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Die Geschichte ist so weit fertig und muss noch abgetippt werden, doch da ich im Moment in meiner Klausurenphase stecke kann das etwas dauern..._seufz_

Ich hoffe, ich schreibt mir trotzdem, was ich davon haltet und ob euch gefällt, was ich mir mal wieder ausgedacht habe?

_Kekse und Kakao verteilt_


	2. Der Spielführer

Art der Story: Romanze/Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.01.2006

Titel der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 2: Der Spielführer

* * *

Severus Snape hatte Recht. Draußen herrschte wieder einer dieser Spätherbststürme, die ganze Bäume aus der Erde ziehen konnten und vor lauter Regen konnte man die eigene Hand vor Augen nur noch schwer erkennen. Die Tribüne rund um das ehemalige Quidditchfeld war voll mit Schülern, doch man konnte nur vereinzelt tropfnasse Haarschöpfe erkennen. Regenschirme bildeten ein Dach aus grün, rot, blau, gelb und schwarz, wobei heute die Farben schwarz und rot dominierten. Lautes Kreischen wurde vom Wind bis hinauf zum Schloss getragen, aus dessen Portal gerade Severus Snape, dicht gefolgt von seinem Kollegen Remus Lupin, kam. 

Bis sie an der improvisierten Mannschaftskabine ankamen, die nur durch Magie dem Sturm und Regen standhalten konnte und nicht quer über die Ländereien flog, hatte Remus Lupin kein einziges Wort zu Severus gesagt, ja, sich noch nicht einmal bemerkbar gemacht. Viel lieber hatte er stumm die dunkle Gestalt vor sich beobachtet, die trotz des Unwetters mit einem Hauch Stolz und Arroganz durch den Regen geschritten war. Severus passte irgendwie in dieses Wetter, fand Remus. Er hätte sich gerne mit seinem Kollegen unterhalten, doch ihm wollte einfach kein passendes Thema einfallen, über welches er mit Snape hätte reden können. Seine Laune war sicherlich schon unter dem Tiefpunkt angekommen und da wollte Remus nicht derjenige sein, der diese Laune zu spüren bekam.

Schweigend hatte er nach Severus die Kabine betreten, seinen schon anwesenden Kollegen zum Gruß stumm zugenickt und sich schließlich völlig unbewusst neben den Vorstand des Slytherinhauses gesetzt.

„Hallo Severus", grüßte er seinen Kollegen und schaffte es sogar, ein leichtes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Der Angesprochene wandte sein Gesicht zu Remus, nickte kurz und sagte schließlich kurz angebunden:

„Guten Abend, Lupin!" und im nächsten Moment betrat ein breit grinsender Albus Dumbledore, aus dessen Bart das Wasser nur so herauszuströmen schien, die Kabine.

„Meine lieben Kollegen und Kolleginnen. Heute ist es endlich so weit, unser großer Tag", neben sich hörte Remus ein Schnauben und musste lächeln, während Dumbledore unbeirrt fort fuhr, „ist endlich gekommen. Das Wetter spielt zwar nicht so ganz mit…", ein weiteres Schnauben von der Seite, „…aber das soll uns nicht abhalten, nicht wahr?"

Man merkte deutlich, wie ein leises Raunen durch den Raum ging, welches jedoch sofort wieder verstummte, als der Direktor freudig in die Hände klatschte.

„Geht nun raus und zeigt den Schülern, was wahrer Fußball ist. Als Schiedsrichter muss ich natürlich unparteiisch bleiben, doch ich bin mir sicher, ihr schafft das auch ohne meine Hilfe! Bevor ihr rausgeht müsst ihr noch einen Spielführer festlegen, also so gesehen den Kapitän der Mannschaft, und schon kann es losgehen! Viel Erfolg!" Mit diesen Worten und einem breiten Grinsen verließ der Direktor die Kabine und ließ sieben völlig verloren wirkende Professoren zurück.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, in denen Severus Snape sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wünschte, ein Blitz möge ihn doch erschlagen, ergriff Minerva McGonagall das Wort:

„Nun gut. Lasst uns das Beste draus machen und sehen, was dabei raus kommt! Ich finde, nach drei Wochen Quälerei sollten wir die Sache hinter uns bringen und auch durchziehen! Was meint ihr?"

Sie erhielt einstimmiges Kopfnicken mit Ausnahme von Professor Trelawney, die schräg auf ihrem Platz saß und eindeutig „in höheren Sphären schwebte", was von Professor McGonagall jedoch nur mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln quittiert wurde.

„Wer erklärt sich bereit, den Spielführer, wie Albus es nannte, zu machen?"

Sie sah abwartend in die Runde, doch niemand meldete sich. Was natürlich zu erwarten gewesen war…

„Ich schlage Severus vor", meinte Remus Lupin leicht lächelnd. Alle Blicke wanderten sofort zum Meister der Zaubertränke, der schockiert, aber auch ein klein wenig überrascht seinen Kollegen anstarrte. Er musste sich verhört haben! Genau, das war es! Er hatte sich verhört, anders konnte es auch gar nicht sein! Wie um sich davon zu überzeugen schaute Snape zur Seite, doch das breite, fast schon ein wenig schüchterne Lächeln seines Kollegen bestätigte seine schreckliche Vermutung, sich vielleicht doch nicht verhört zu haben, nur noch. Ein hohles Lachen erklang in seinem Kopf. Niemand würde ihn wählen. Niemand, außer Lupin, würde ihn als Spielführer wollen... dachte er.

„Eine gut Idee, Remus", meinte Minerva nickend und grinste ihren Kollegen für Zaubertränke an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Aufgabe perfekt bewältigen wird!"

Noch bevor Severus ein Wort des Protestes erwidern konnte war die Kabine erfüllt von lautem Klatschen und Pfeifen. Auch draußen ertönte ein greller Pfiff und wenn sie sich vor Spielbeginn noch etwas aufwärmen wollten, was bei diesem Wetter dringen zu empfehlen war, so mussten die Professoren jetzt nach draußen.

Schnell waren alle aufgestanden und nach draußen in das Unwetter geeilt, da niemand von Severus den Job des Spielführers aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen wollte. Auch Remus wollte gerade die Kabine verlassen, als er eine dünne Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Lupin, was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Ich als Spielführer, ich bitte Sie… Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein?"

Remus' Herz zog sich bei den harschen Worten schnell wieder zusammen und es kostete ihn Mühe sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und einfach nur zu lächeln.

„Du schaffst das schon!" war alles, was er über die Lippen brachte und er beeilte sich, zu den Anderen aufzuschließen, wohl wissend, dass Severus ihm folgte.

* * *

_Kira: _Ich liiiiiebe Fu0ball...! Bei uns im Haus gibt es leider keinen Mann, der das spielt, nur mich..._hehehe_

_Angelina:_ Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Was sagst du dazu ;-)?

_Abhaya:_ Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Wie schön, dass man sich auf dich immer verlassen kann! _knuddels_


	3. Das Spiel beginnt

Art der Story: Romanze/Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.01.2006

Titel der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 3: Das Spiel beginnt

* * *

Hatte es eben noch wie aus Eimern geregnet, so hatte Merlin sich nun entschlossen, aus dem ohnehin schon aufgeweichten Platz ein halbes Aquarium zu machen. Der Wind war eisig und der schwarz–weiße Ball würde nicht nur so gut wie unmöglich zu sehen, sondern auch kaum auf dem Boden zu halten sein. 

Als die beiden Mannschaften fast zeitgleich das Stadion betraten, war die Luft erfüllt von tosendem Jubel und Applaus. Eine Welle der Bewegung ging durch die Schüler und zuschauenden Lehrer, doch die Spieler selbst hörten und sahen vor Regen und Sturm kaum etwas.

‚Wie komme ich hier nur wieder halbwegs heil raus?', war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem der Meister der Zaubertränke in dieser Situation fähig war, doch während seine Kollegen mehr schlecht als recht einige Dehnungsübungen durchgingen (die lauten Pfiffe der Schüler geflissentlich ignorierend), fiel ihm keine andere Lösung als der schnelle Tod durch den schon lange herbeigesehnten Blitz ein. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick durch das Stadion schweifen. Warum nur schaute ihn diese Weibergruppe aus der Ravenclawecke so komisch an?

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend dehnte er noch einmal kurz die wichtigsten Gelenke und schaute dann fast flehend zum Direktor, der in seiner traditionellen Schiedsrichterkleidung kaum von den Lehrerspielern zu unterscheiden war, da die Kleidung des Schiedsrichters ebenfalls in den meisten Fällen schwarz war.

Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war schwarz bei diesem Wetter nicht gerade die idealste Farbe, doch diesen Gedankengang unterbrach Snape schneller, als er gekommen war. Schwarz war immer die richtige „Farbe"!

Dumbledore schien noch in eine wichtige Diskussion mit Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy vertieft zu sein, die beide Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft waren. Insgesamt war die Schülermannschaft recht seltsam zusammengestellt, wenn man sie so betrachtete. Es waren nur vier Spieler, die heute noch Hogwarts besuchten, nämlich Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Neville Longbottom. Die anderen drei Spieler waren ehemalige Schüler, alle natürlich aus Gryffindor. Fred und George Weasley und Oliver Wood.

Snape knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen. Es war natürlich typisch, dass die Schülermannschaft förmlich übervölkert war mit Gryffindorschülern, wie konnte es auch anders sein?

Aber auch die Lehrermannschaft war ziemlich… seltsam. Normalerweise spielte man auf einem so großen Feld mit 11 Leuten, doch von den Lehrern hatte man nicht mehr als 7 überreden können und so starteten heute also zwei Siebener-Mannschaften gegeneinander. Mit Mad–Eye Moody spielte ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Lehrer mit. Wie Albus gerade auf den Ex–Auroren gekommen war, wusste Snape bis heute nicht.

Endlich schien der Direktor seine „unheimlich wichtige" Diskussion beendet zu haben und ein weiterer greller Pfiff ertönte, der den Beginn des Spiels signalisierte. Alle aus der Lehrermannschaft hatte wenigstens eine kleine Laufrunde hinter sich gebracht, doch Snape hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass letzte Bisschen Würde jetzt schon zu verlieren. Die Schüler würden ihn früh genug laufen sehen und dann war sein Image sowieso dahin. Also wozu unausweichliche Sachen auch noch vorziehen?

Eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hatte sich aus dem Zopf des Zaubertränkemeisters gelöst und völlig unbewusst strich er sich diese hinters Ohr.

Die beiden Mannschaften stellten sich gegenüber in einer Reihe auf, die zwei Spielführer, Severus Snape und Harry Potter, blickten sich für einen kurzen Moment abschätzend an und gaben sich schließlich so schnell die Hand, dass man es nur mit Mühe hatte erkennen können. Ein lautes Donnergrollen und noch im selben Augenblick ein greller Blitz ließen das Publikum erschocken kreischen.

‚Das wird ja immer besser', dachte Snape, während er seine Position zwischen Moody und Trelawney einnahm. Kurz betrachtete Snape beide Mannschaften. Die Lehrer spielten mit Hagrid im Tor (der natürlich wunderbare Reflexe hatte), Moody links (er spielte MIT Holzbein) und Trelawney rechts (die anscheinen wieder in höheren Sphären schwebte) in der Abwehr, Remus Lupin links und Minerva McGonagall rechts im Mittelfeld und Madame Hooch als Sturmspitze, Snape selbst spielte den letzten Verteidiger, auch Libero genannt.

Die „Schülermannschaft" bestand aus Oliver Wood im Tor (wie konnte es auch anders sein), den Weasleyzwillingen in der Abwehr (Verletzungen aller Spieler waren dabei vorprogrammiert), Neville Longbottom als Libero, Draco Malfoy rechts und Blaise Zabini links im Mittelfeld (Slytherin an die Macht!) und Harry Potter schließlich als Sturmspitze (hatte er etwas anderes erwartet?). Ein letztes Mal blieb Snape Zeit, sich den ihn einfach nicht treffenden Blitz zu wünschen und das Spiel ging los. Matsch und Dreck flogen durch die Luft, die Schüler und Lehrer auf den Tribünen tobten und das Unwetter schien immer schlimmer zu werden…

* * *

_Kira: _Noch kommt das Spiel nicht, aber ich verspreche dir, dass es in Kapitel 4 losgeht ;-). Wo ist denn dein Schild ? _sucht_

_Abhaya: _Natürlich weiß ich, dass der Chef immer schuld ist, doch unser Sev wird das verkraften, denke ich ;-). Die Lehrer haben keine Chance? Ach was, mit Trelawney und Moody sind sie doch so gut wie unschlagbar, oder nicht? _gröööööl_

_Angelina:_ Es geht so schnell, wie ich mit Abtippen voran komme :-). Meine Romanfiction soll ja nicht zu lange warten müssen, aber dieses Projekt hier wollte ich schon immer mal endlich fertig bekommen_... seufz_


	4. Unterschätze niemals Severus Snape!

Art der Story: Romanze/Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.01.2006

Titel der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 3: Unterschätze niemals Severus Snape!

* * *

Die Schülermannschaft hatte Anstoß gehabt, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden verlor Harry Potter den Ball an Remus Lupin. Die Menge tobte und schrie, während Remus geschickt Zabini auswich und schließlich an Minerva McGonagall abspielte, die jedoch vom Libero der Schülermannschaft, Neville Longbottom, gestoppt wurde. 

‚Potter verliert den Ball nach wenigen Sekunden und Longbottom stoppt Minerva. Es sieht fast so aus, als würde dieser Junge doch etwas können', dachte Snape leicht amüsiert, während er einige Schritte zurück ging und Moody zurief, er solle nicht immer nach vorne in den Sturm laufen, da er doch Abwehr spiele.

Und Trelawney? Tja, die Gegner waren im Ballbesitz und liefen auf das heimische Tor zu, doch die Wahrsageprofessorin schien immer noch nicht völlig unter den Spielenden zu weilen. Langsam wurde es Snape dann doch zu viel, er wollte nicht schon in den ersten 5 Minuten ein Tor kassieren!

„Sybille!", brüllte er schon mehr als beabsichtigt, da man ihn durch das laute Rauschen des Regens sonst niemals gehört hätte. „Bei Merlin, werde endlich wach und hör auf zu pennen, wir spielen!"

Die Wahrsagelehrerin rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck und starrte nur weiterhin mit glasigen Augen auf irgendeinen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem Boden. Blaise, der im Ballbesitz war, lief grinsend an ihr vorbei und spielte an Harry Potter ab, der geradewegs auf Snape zulief. Potter, Zabini und Malfoy spielten im Dreieck erstaunlich gut zusammen musste der Zaubertränkemeister feststellen, als sie auch Moody umspielten und nun fast freie Bahn aufs Tos hatten… fast.

Hatte Severus Snape bisher noch nichts getan oder so gut wie nichts, so reagierte er nun blitzschnell. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass Potter an Malfoy abspielen wollte und schneller als der Junge–der–lebt schauen konnte war eine schwarze Gestalt aus dem Regenschleier aufgetaucht, hatte den Ball genau abgepasst und zu Madame Hooch gespielt, die sich sogleich umdrehte und mit Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin den nächsten Angriff startete. Der erste Tor fiel. Für die Lehrermannschaft.

Viele Schüler staunten nicht schlecht und auch die Spieler der Schülermannschaft schauten ziemlich verdutzt, Harry allen vorneweg. Snape hatte ihm den Ball abgenommen, schneller als er überhaupt schauen konnte! Severus Snape! Die komplette Schülerschaft hatte sich über den düsteren Meister der Zaubertränke lustig gemacht und niemand hatte geglaubt, dass dieser wirklich laufen konnte, geschweige denn Fußball spielen.

Snape grinste Potter leicht spöttisch an, während alle Spieler wieder ihre Ausgangspositionen einnahmen, in Trelawneys Fall einfach dort blieben, so sie schon die ganze Zeit über gewesen waren. Harry zuckte grinsend mit den Schulter, während er seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke abschätzend musterte.

„Unterschätze niemals Severus Snape!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend.

Snape nickte. „Schön, dass auch Sie das nach sieben Jahren eingesehen haben, Potter!"

Die beiden nickten sich noch einmal zu, liefen zu ihren Plätzen, der grelle Pfiff ertönte und weiter ging das Spiel…

oOo

Beide Mannschaften schienen dem Wetter zu trotzen und die Torchancen waren, anders als man zu Beginn des Spiels angenommen hatte, stets gleich verteilt. Die Lehrer waren alles andere als lahm, wie die Schüler schnell feststellen mussten, und hatten sie die Lehrermannschaft zu Beginn des Spiels nur ausgelacht, so hatte sich auf der Tribüne schon bald ein wahrer Fanclub der Hogwartsprofessoren gebildet.

Hagrid mochte zwar nicht ganz so gut im Tor sein und Trelawney schien immer nur kurzzeitig aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu erwachen, doch nichts desto trotz hielt sich die Mannschaft um Severus Snape erstaunlich gut, was nicht zuletzt an dem guten Zusammenspiel der Professoren und der starken Abwehr bestehend aus Moody und Snape lag.

Keiner wusste so genau wie und warum, doch der Ex–Auror war trotz seines Holzbeines, mit dem er immer einige Zentimeter im Schlamm versunken zu sein schien, erschreckend schnell und als Gegner wollte man sein Schienbein nur ungern in die Nähe des Krallenfußes bringen, da waren einem dann doch die Knochen lieb.

Und Snape… tja, der verblüffte das gesamte Stadion, angefangen bei seinen eigenen Spielern. Der sonst so gefasste Meister der Zaubertränke nahm seine Rolle als Spielführer sehr ernst und meisterte sie mit Bravour. Die Spieler taten was er sagte, denn schnell hatten sie gemerkt, dass ihr Kollege weitaus mehr Ahnung von Fußball hatte, als er bisher zugegeben hatte. Einzig die Wahrsageprofessorin schien ein hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein.

„Remus!", schrie Snape von hinten, während er den Ball in einem schnellen Pass zu Moody spielte, „lauf nach vorne und sieh zu, dass du frei bleibst! Minerva und Hooch, begleitet ihn!"

Die Drei nickten und verschwanden sogleich im Regen. Snape wandte sich schnell um, lief zurück an seine Position und gab Moody, der wieder zurückgelaufen kam, ein Zeichen, er solle sich mehr hinten halten.

„Sybille!", versuchte er es zum wiederholten Male, doch seine werte Kollegin hörte wieder einmal nichts. Langsam wurde es Snape zu bunt! Mit einem schnellen Blick nach vorne vergewisserte er sich, dass keiner gegen sie im Angriff war und lief dann zu Trelawney, die sich immer noch nicht rührte. Schnell strich der Schwarzhaarige sich einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren, bevor er sich möglich ruhig und unbemerkt hinter seine Kollegin stellte, sich vorbeugte und mit seiner kältesten Lehrerstimme „Sybille!" flüsterte.

Da endlich zuckte die Wahrsageprofessorin zusammen und starrte ihren düsteren Kollegen verständnislos an.

„Sev…erus?"

Snape zog, typisch für ihn, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ach nein, wir sind also endlich wach, werteste Kollegin? Dann können wir uns jetzt ja auch _bestimmt_ auf das Spiel konzentrieren, oder?"

Immer noch starrte sie ihn mit großen Augen an, doch Snape hatte keine Zeit zu prüfen, ob seine Worte auch den Geist der etwas „eigenartigen" Kollegin erreicht hatten, denn schon wieder waren Potter und Malfoy im Angriff.

Moody, dem das Spiel scheinbar immer noch zu „sanft" war (er hatte sich schon mehrmals über die verweichlichten Gegner beschwert) lief geradewegs auf Potter zu und an seiner ganzen Haltung konnte der Meister der Zaubertränke erkennen, was der ehemalige Auror vorhatte.

„Moody, NEIN!", schrie er durch das laute Rauschen des Unwetters, doch es war bereits zu spät. Moody hatte die erste „Blutgrätsche" vollzogen und Potter lag, halb fluchend halb schreiend vor Schmerzen, auf dem Boden und hielt sich das rechte Bein.

Sofort ertönte die helle Pfeife Dumbledores, der quer über den Platz gelaufen kam (auf einmal konnte er seltsamer Weise laufen!). Auch die Mehrheit der Spieler, Snape inbegriffen, lief zu dem am Boden liegenden Potter und viele Schüler auf der Tribüne buhten laut. Moody stand einige Schritte von Harry Potter entfernt, schaute etwas abwertend, aber auch beschämt auf den Jungen–der–lebt. Snape hörte etwas wie „gar nicht so schlimm" und „eine klare Schwalbe", während er leicht amüsiert beobachtete, wie Potter vom Platz getragen wurde, Dumbledore der Schülermannschaft einen Freistoß gab und Moody die erste gelbe Karte an diesem Tag kassierte. Ganz sicherlich würde es nicht die Letzte sein…

Ab diesem Moment wurde das ganze Spiel härter. Die Schülermannschaft hatte Draco in die Sturmspitze gestellt, Neville ins Mittelfeld geholt und die Abwehr Fred und George Weasley überlassen. Keine Mannschaf hatte Auswechselspieler und so ging die Mannschaft um Draco Malfoy, der nun Spielführer der Schülermannschaft war, mit nur sechs Spielern in die Halbzeit.

* * *

_Alraune: _Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, da ich noch nie über das Pairing Harry/Draco geschrieben habe. Zu Beginn der Geschichte sollte es mal ein Pairing geben und ich habe immer noch die Kapitel, in denen auch die angedeuteten Slashstellen vorkommen, doch diese Version hier hat nur noch ganz, ganz wenige Stellen, an denen man vielleicht andeutungsweise das Pairing erkennen kann, welches es geben sollte (oder man kennt meine anderen Geschichten und weiß es automatisch ;-) )... 

_Ewjena: _Ehrlich gesagt grübel ich ein wenig, ob dir jetzt meine Geschichte gefällt oder nicht _fragend schaut_...Freue mich aber, trotzdem, dich unter meinen Lesern begrüßen zu dürfen ;-)!

_Kira: _Hier kommt der Kampf...und da Hagrids Reflexe alles andere als gut sind, haben die Schüler auch eine Chance, denke ich..._hehehe_..

_nuin_: Danke für das Lob, die Idee habe ich schon lange, nur die Zeit fehlte immer _seufz_...Ich beeile mich mit Abtippen, versprochen ;-)!

_Alysha:_ Welche Spieler hättest du denn erwartet _Neugier?_ Wie schon Alraune geschrieben wirst du kaum noch Spuren der eigentlich geplanten Slashgeschichte finden, da es nicht so wirklich passte, doch das Pairing Severus/Remus gehört (normalerweise ;-) ) bei mir immer dazu und über ein anderes Pairing (du brauchst also bezüglich der Weasley - Zwillinge keine Angst zu haben ;-) ) schreibe ich gar nicht. Was hälst du von diesem Kapitel hier?


	5. Ich wusste doch, dass du es kannst!

Art der Story: Romanze/Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.01.2006

Titel der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 5: „Ich wusste doch, dass du es kannst!"

* * *

Das Spielfeld ähnelte nun wirklich mehr einem Schlammplatz als dem Rasenplatz, der es eigentlich sein sollte. Kein Spieler hatte nach dieser Halbzeit noch ein sauberes Trikot, einige hatten sogar Schürfwunden oder andere Blessuren, für deren Verarztung keine Zeit gewesen war. Es war einfach kein Professor bereit gewesen die Stelle eines Ersatzspielers anzunehmen und weil man ja Gerechtigkeit hatte wallten lassen wollen, bekam auch die Schülermannschaft keinen Auswechselspieler, genau wie beim Quidditch.

Begleitet wurden die das Stadion verlassenden Mannschaften von tosendem Applaus und Pfiffen, während sie laut schwatzend in ihre Kabinen gingen.

„Bei Merlin, DAS war eine Halbzeit", meinte Minerva McGonagall grinsend, während sie die leichte Schürfwunde an ihrem Arm begutachtete.

„Schade, dass Alastor sein Temperament nich zügeln konnte un Harry jetzt nimmer spielt", fügte Hagrid ebenfalls grinsend hinzu.

„Amüsant fand ich es allemal!", erklang da eine dunkle Stimme von der Tür her und alle Köpfe wandten sich um.

„Severus!", rief Remus Lupin fröhlich, lief auf seinen düsteren Kollegen zu und war kurz davor diesen vor Freude zu umarmen, da fiel ihm ein, dass es Severus Snape war, der hier vor ihm stand. Remus stoppte wenige Zentimeter vor Snape, der dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte, jedoch nichts weiter dazu sagte.

Auch Minerva und Mad–Eye kamen grinsend auf den Zaubertränkemeister zu und klopften ihm fast gleichzeitig auf die Schulter. Dieser starrte seine Kollegen zuerst überrascht, dann abschätzend an.

„Das hast du ja alles fein hinbekommen, Severus!", murmelte Moody vergnügt.

„Ich wusste, dass wir auf dich zählen können!", führte Minerva fort und grinste immer noch breit.

„Irgendeiner musste den Job ja machen", grummelte der Meister der Zaubertränke mehr schlecht als Recht und schien so gar nicht zu wissen, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Von draußen ertönte ein lautes Krachen, welches alle anwesenden Lehrer zusammenzucken ließ. Das Unwetter wurde immer schlimmer. Moody warf einen prüfenden Blick Richtung Tür, während sein magisches Auge scheinbar einmal den kompletten Raum absuchte bzw. die Landschaft draußen.

„Klasse", murmelte er, „und wir haben noch eine ganze Halbzeit vor uns. Besser kann es ja gar nicht mehr kommen…"

Ein weiteres Donnern und Krachen schien diese Aussage widerlegen zu wollen und führte dazu, dass der Ex–Auror zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hob und zu Snape schaute. „Glaubst du, du bekommst diesen verrückten Haufen hier noch so lange kontrolliert?"

Snape grinste. „Du kennst mich doch…"

Auch Moody grinste nun wieder, während von draußen ein greller Pfiff ertönte.

„Es geht wieder los", flüsterte Remus Lupin fast ein wenig unsicher und schaute Richtung Tür. Auch den anderen Lehrern war deutlich ihr Unbehagen anzumerken, denn je stärker das Unwetter wurde, desto unheimlicher wurde das ganze Szenario. Wieso hatte man das Spiel nicht verschieben können?

Keiner rührte sich, bis der Meister der Zaubertränke seufzend eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr strich und mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zuging, sie öffnete und zur Seite trat, um seine Mannschaft hindurch treten zu lassen.

„Wir sind so weit gekommen", meinte er mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und wartete darauf, dass seine Kollegen endlich durch die Tür traten, „da schaffen wir den Rest auch noch! Kommt schon!" Ein leichtes, fast noch schüchternes Lächeln umspielte die bleichen Lippen des Slytherinvorstandes und auf einmal hatte er mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Jungen, der einen besonders fiesen Streich ausgeheckt hatte. Seine Kollegen schauten zuerst ein wenig erstaunt, da man so viel Enthusiasmus und Freude von dem düsteren Mann nicht gewohnt war, doch der Fußball schien aus ihm fast einen anderen Menschen zu machen.

Moody lächelte, humpelte zu Snape und schlug diesem erneut freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste doch, dass du es kannst!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Regen und auch der Rest der Mannschaft rief freudig „Auf geht's!". Nacheinander verließen sie die Kabine und das Spiel konnte weiter gehen.

* * *

_Ewjena: _Freut mich, dass du dich scheinbar doch noch ein wenig mit meiner Geschichte anfreunden kannst ;-)! Es sollte nur ein kleines Projekt werden, nichts Großes und die Teamzusammenstellung ist, wie von mir am Anfang schon geschrieben, so zusammengestellt worden, dass es, wie ich glaube, den meisten Spaß geben kann. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du deine Kritik anbringst und fühle mich kein Bischen auf dem Schlips getreten, wie man so schön sagt. Es ist eine chaotische, kleine Geschichte, die eine Idee von mir wiederspiegelt, die ich schon lange hatte.

Wenn du etwas haben möchtest, was mehr durchdacht wurde (wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich mir hier auch Gedanken beim Schreiben mache und nicht einfach drauf los tippe ;-) ), dann kann ich dir, solltest du Vampirgeschichten mögen, wirklich nur "The Way of a Deatheater" empfehlen...Danke übrigens für deine Story Tipps, dass war wirklich nett von dir!

_enlya: _Willkommen in meiner Geschichte! Freut mich, noch einen Fußballbegeisterten Fan zu haben..._seufz_...im Gegensatz zu damals gibt es wirklich kaum noch gute Spieler, wobei ich doch sagen muss, dass ab und an noch mal einer dabei ist...Ballack zum Beispiel finde ich recht gut...doch zu damals ist es wirklich kein Vergleich...das zählte eben noch das Können, nicht nur das Geld.

_Kira: sich stolz auf die Schulter klopft _Ich kann halt aus jedem einen Fußballfan machen ;-)))). Der Name "Blutgrätsche" ist wirklich klasse, passt doch irgendwie zu mir, oder ;-)?

_Alysha: _In unserem guten Severus scheint eben ein echter Fußballer zu stecken _smile_...und Harry musste irgendwie rausfliegen _räusper_, diesen Jungen kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden _höhöhö_... ;-)

_moony4ever: _Danke, danke, willkommen in meiner Geschichte! Hast du mittlerweile weiter als Kapitel 2 gelesen? Hier kommt nämlich schon 5 ;-)!

_Abhaya: gröl _Ich wusste damals auch immer, wofür die lästigen Info - Stunden gut waren...kann es sein, dass dein Pc zu Hause schon einmal etwas neben der Spur lag _ggg_? Was machst du nur immer mit dem armen Ding _Kopf schüttel_? ;-) Sirius hätte ich niemals reingebracht, ob er nun noch lebt oder nicht...sorry, aber diesen Kerl kann ich, genauso wie Harry, absolut nicht leiden _schüttel_...! Hoffe, dieses Kapitel hier gefällt dir auch?

_Ellen: _Heeeeeyyy, schön, dass du auch da bist! Treffen uns ja in letzter Zeit wirklich selten _schnüff_...ist dir eine kleine Veränderung an der Geschichte aufgefallen? Wenn du willst, schicke ich dir die andere Version mal, wenn ich fertig bin mit abtippen _zwinker_?

_all:_ Ich danke euch für's lesen und hoffe, es gibt nicht zu viele reviewfaule Schwarzleser _mit bohrendem Blick in die Runde schaut ?_Traut euch, ich beiße auch nicht...fast... ;-)))))


	6. Die Blutgrätsche

Art der Story: Romanze/Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.01.2006

Titel der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 6: Die Blutgrätsche

* * *

Das Spielfeld konnte kaum noch als solches bezeichnet werden. Schlamm, Grasreste und nicht gerade kleine Wasserpfützen machte es den Spielern fast unmöglich, noch halbwegs vernünftige Spielzüge hinzubekommen, sie waren nass bis auf die Knochen und man merkte deutlich, wie das Unwetter ihnen zusetzte. Harry Potter war auf eine der Tribünen gebracht worden, da seine Verletzung ihn am Weiterspielen hinderte und die Stimmung der Zuschauer war das Einzige, was das Unwetter scheinbar nicht ertränken konnte. Die Schüler kreischten, johlten und buhten immer noch genauso stark, wie in der ersten Halbzeit, was den Spielern den nötigen Anschub gab.

Das Spiel wurde immer härter, die Verletzungen immer schwerwiegender. Snape hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Moody davon abzuhalten sämtliche Gegner vom Spielfeld zu grätschen, aber genauso schwierig war es, die Mannschaft mit sieben Spielern aufrecht zu erhalten.

Minerva McGonagall hinkte mehr als dass sie lief, Sybille Trelawney schien völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte und bis auf Lupin und Snape selbst schien auch der Rest der Mannschaft kurz vor dem endgültigen K. O. zu stehen.

Die Schülermannschaft hatte nicht weniger Probleme als die Lehrer und mit einem Spieler weniger war die ganze Sachte noch komplizierter, aber dennoch führten sie immer noch. Snape tat sein Möglichstes, um die Defensive seiner Mannschaft aufrecht zu erhalten und die Offensive zu fördern, doch die Lehrer verließ immer mehr die Kraft. Moody hatte zwar eine Aurorenausbildung erhalten und war immer noch einer der Besten in seinem Fach, doch durch sein Holzbein konnte er nicht mehr ewig laufen und der Jüngste war er auch nicht mehr, genauso wie Minerva McGonagall.

Fred und George Weasley schienen ihren Posten als Verteidiger sehr mit dem der Treiber zu verwechseln, denn sie schossen den Ball wie wild durch die Gegend und versuchten dabei, so viele Professoren wie möglich zu treffen. Snape hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Freistöße und Elfmeter sie dafür schon bekommen hatten, doch ebenso hatte er aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er dem Ball im letzten Moment ausgewichen war oder ihn mit aller Kraft davon abgehalten hatte, seine ohnehin schon schwächer werdenden Mannschaft völlig aus dem Rennen zu werfen.

Wie durch einen Schleier, der alle Geräusche dämpfte und einem die Sicht nahm, hörte Snape das Schreien der Schüler und den grellen Pfiff Dumbledores, als eine der beiden Mannschaften erneut ein Tor geschossen hatte. Welche, konnte Snape nicht sagen. Viel zu beschäftigt war er damit, Malfoy und Zabini daran zu hindern, zu seinem Tor durchzukommen, doch das Tor gerade hätten genauso gut Fred oder George Weasley oder aber Neville Longbottom machen können. Bei dem Wetter sah selbst Hagrid mit seiner Größe so gut wie nichts und auch der Slytherinhauslehrer sah seine Gegner erst wenige Meter bevor sie an ihm vorbei rannten. Ein starkes Brennen an seinem rechten Bein sagte ihm, dass die letzte Grätsche wohl doch etwas zu hart gewesen war, doch Zeit sich darum zu kümmern hatte er nicht.

„Hey, Severus! Pass auf!"

Mit einem Ruck drehte Snape sich um und konnte Malfoy im letzten Augenblick den Ball abnehmen und ihn McGonagall zuspielen, die sofort nach vorne stürmte. Lupin erschien leicht lächelnd neben Snape und der Meister der Zaubertränke nickte leicht.

„Danke."

Auch Lupin nickte und blieb kurz bei seinem Kollegen stehen. „Kein Problem."

Im nächsten Moment passierte alles so plötzlich und schnell, dass später keiner mehr genau sagen konnte, was denn nun genau geschehen war. McGonagall musste den Ball wieder verloren haben und Draco Malfoy lief mit solch einem Tempo auf seinen Hauslehrer zu, den er bei diesem Wetter wahrscheinlich erst im letzten Moment erkannt hatte, dass der blonde Slytherin nur noch Zeit hatte das Gesicht geschockt zu verziehen und den Ball schließlich an Snape verlor. Der Tränkemeister konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, welcher der Weasley–Zwillinge es gewesen war, doch ein roter Haarschopf voller Schlamm war das Letzte, was er sah, bevor ein brennender Schmerz sein rechtes Bein hinaufzog, sein ganzer Körper für einen kurzen Moment taub zu werden schien und schließlich der Schmerz in einer einzigen Welle explodierte.

Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte Snape zu Boden und zog das Bein instinktiv an den Körper. So fühlte sich also eine Blutgrätsche in vollem Ausmaß an…

Ein greller Pfiff ertönte und durch einen Schleier aus Schmerz und Regen konnte Snape erkennen, dass sich viele Gestalten um ihn herum versammelten, Stimmen aufgeregt durcheinander sprachen und eine wohlbekannte Stimme besorgt mit ihm sprach:

„Severus? Severus, sag doch etwas! Wie geht es dir?"

Eine warme Hand strich dem Zaubertränkemeister einige nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und langsam klärte sich sein Blick wieder. Snape lag noch immer am Boden, die Beine an seinen Körper gepresst und über ihm erkannte er die besorgten Gesichter von Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy und Mad–Eye Moody. Remus Lupin hockte neben seinem Kollegen im Schlamm und half diesem gerade, sich langsam wieder aufzurichten. Dumbledore musterte seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke besorgt.

„Severus? Alles so weit in Ordnung?"

Wäre diese Frage nicht so lächerlich gewesen und der Schmerz noch viel zu groß, hätte der Meister der Zaubertränke wahrscheinlich ein hohles Lachen zu Stande gebracht, doch so war er zu mehr als einem verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr fähig. Nur sehr langsam ebbte der Schmerz etwas ab und diese Tatsache war es, die Snape sagte, dass a) welcher Weasley es auch immer gewesen war, dieser noch nicht einmal ordentlichen foulen konnte und b) er Glück gehabt hatte, nicht von Moodys Krallenfuß getroffen worden zu sein.

Nachdem er sich mit der Hilfe Lupins so weit wie möglich wieder hingestellt hatte bemerkte Snape verwundert, dass scheinbar das ganze Stadion bei seinem Sturz die Luft angehalten haben musste und ihn jetzt alle Schüler und auch Lehrer mit großen Augen anstarrten. Sich gleich unwohl fühlend schüttelte er die haltende Hand seines Kollegen ab, drohte aber gleich wieder zu stürzen und wurde glücklicher Weise im letzten Moment von Remus davon abgehalten, noch ein weiteres Mal auf dem Boden zu landen. Verdammt, so hatte er sich das ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt!

„Severus?"

Snape wandte seinen Blick dem Direktor zu, der ihn aufmunternd, aber immer noch besorgt, anlächelte.

„Kannst du weiter spielen?"

Snape sah langsam von einem Gesicht ins nächste. Seine komplette Mannschaft und auch die Spieler der Schülermannschaft sahen ihn teils fragend, teils aber auch neugierig und vielleicht auch hoffend an. Wenn er jetzt aussetzte, hätte auch die Lehrermannschaft einen Spieler weniger und durch die ohnehin schon schlechtere Kondition und vielen Verletzungen würde es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die Schüler gewannen. Das konnte er unmöglich zulassen und außerdem konnte Severus Snape nicht leugnen, dass ihm das Fußballspielen Spaß machte.

Er versuchte langsam einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, wobei sein Kollegen seinen festen Griff um Snapes Arm ein wenig löste, jedoch nicht völlig losließ, was sich auch als vorteilhaft erwies, denn allein dieser kleine Versucht eines Schrittes jagte einen unerträglichen Schmerz durch den Körper des Zaubertränkemeisters. Würde er weiter spielen können? Hatten die Lehrer noch eine Chance zu gewinnen?

* * *

_moony4ever: _Dafür musst du gleich zur Strafe mit den Mannschaften fünf Runden um den Platz drehen. Auslaufen nach jedem Spiel muss sein _hehehe_...wenn du danach noch Puste hast, sag Bescheid ;-)))). Danke für das Blümchen, es ist wirklich schön. Freut mich, dass du von meiner Geschichte so begeistert bist, ich wusste echt zu Beginn nicht, wie meine so lange im Kopf herumschwirrende Idee ankommen würde... _freut sich sehr über die viele begeisterten Leser_

_Kira: _Trikottausch? Eine sehr gute Idee, bisher geplant war es eigentlich nicht. Wer soll denn deiner Meinung nach tauschen _smile_ ?

_Angelina:_ Hier ist das nächste Kapitel ;-) ...was sagst du _Neugier_?

_enlya:_ Du musst jetzt ganz stark sein _schluck_ ...es ist doch mehr passiert als die normalen Blessuren, befürchte ich... _schnell das Weite sucht_...

_Abhaya:_ Was für ein Review_ freudig grinst,_ danke


	7. Elfmeter

Art der Story: Romanze/Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.01.2006

Titel der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 7: Elfmeter

* * *

Immer noch schien das ganze Stadion den Atem anzuhalten. Würde Snape weiter spielen? Hatten die Lehrer noch eine Chance? Severus Snape musste sich, so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, auf seinen Kollegen Remus Lupin stützen, der ihn mit sicherem Griff festhielt und daran hinderte, einfach so wieder zusammenzuklappen. Eine Blutgrätsche war nicht gerade das, was der Meister der Zaubertränke sich von seinem ersten Fußballspiel gegen die Schüler erhofft hatte, doch unter keinen Umständen wollte er diesen den Sieg schenken, den sie mit seinem Aussetzen zweifellos erringen würden. Er musst weiter spielen, koste es, was es wolle!

Albus Dumbledore schaute seinen Professor mit besorgten Augen an. „Severus? Glaubst du, du kannst weiter spielen?"

Da der Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper immer noch zu groß war und Snape dadurch zu keinem anständigen Satz in der Lage war, nickte er nur kurz und brachte ein gezischtes „Ja" zustande. Seine Kollegen musterte ihn verwundert und auch besorgt, allen voran Remus Lupin, der den Vorstand des Slytherinhauses immer noch stützte.

„Severus", begann er leise, damit nicht zu viele der umstehenden Leute seine Worte verstanden, immerhin war Severus Snape sehr stolz und wollte sicherlich keine Schwäche vor den anderen zeigen, „bist du sicher?"

Ein nicht zu deutender Blick aus unendlich schwarzen Augen traf ihn und der Vorwurf in diesen war deutlich zu erkennen. Remus grinste.

„Ok, Ok, schon verstanden."

Nun wieder etwas lauter und an den Direktor gewandt sprach Lupin weiter.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir das Spiel so schnell wie möglich fortsetzen, das Wetter wird nur noch schlimmer. Severus wird so lange mitspielen wie er kann, wenn dies sein Wunsch ist und ich halte es nur für fair, dass wir für dieses Foul mindesten einen Elfmeter bekommen!"

Die umstehenden Professoren nickten zustimmend und die Schüler wirkten jetzt nicht nur peinlich berührt, sondern auch ein wenig verunsichert. Wenn dieser Elfmeter rein ging, dann würden die Lehrer gleich auf mit ihnen stehen und so viel Zeit zu spielen konnte es nicht mehr sein. Dumbledore nickte jedoch verstehend und meinte mit einem eigenartigen Glitzern in den Augen: „Natürlich! Wer soll ihn schießen?"

Die Professoren sahen sich einer nach dem anderen an. Niemand hielt sich selbst für gut genug, einen Elfmeter schießen zu können und auch noch zu treffen, bei diesem Wetter erst recht nicht.

„Ich mache es", sagte eine leicht zitternde, dunkle Stimme. Sofort wandten sich alle Blicke schockiert dem Urheber dieser Worte zu.

„Severus!", sprach Minerva McGonagall als Erste aus, was zweifellos alle dachte. „Du kannst in deinem Zustand unmöglich noch weiter spielen, geschweige denn einen Elfmeter schießen!"

„Ich kann!", widersprach ihr der Meister der Zaubertränke und versuchte sich wieder gerade aufzurichten, was jedoch nicht so ganz funktionieren wollte. Immer noch durchzog dieser grässliche Schmerz seinen Körper und lähmte jede seiner Bewegungen.

„Severus!", mahnte nun auch Remus Lupin, der seinem Kollegen half einige Schritte zu gehen, „du kannst doch kaum alleine gehen, wie willst du dann weiterspielen?"

Snape ignorierte diese Worte, schritt langsam aber entschlossen auf das Tor der Schüler zu, sich der neugierigen, ihn verfolgenden Blicke aus dem ganzen Stadion durchaus bewusst.

Die auf das Spielfeld gelaufenen Schüler und Professoren hatten sich wieder auf die Tribünen zurückziehen müssen, die Spieler nahmen ihren Positionen ein, Dumbledore stellte sich in die Nähe der markierten Elfmeterlinie und Snape machte sich bereit für den vielleicht alles entscheidenden Schuss. Nur widerwillig hatte sein Kollege ihn losgelassen und genau wie die anderen beobachtet, wie Snape mehr zu seiner Position gehumpelt war, als gegangen.

„Wenn das mal gut geht", flüsterte in diesem Moment Mad–Eye Moody und ein weiterer Blitz zuckte durch den dunkelgrauen Himmel, während es immer noch schüttete wie aus Kübeln.

Alle Blicke des gesamten Stadions waren auf Severus Snape gerichtet, der sich in diesem Moment einige Haarsträhnen zurück in den Zopf steckte. Der Regen lief sein Gesicht hinab, das Trikot war mehr braun als schwarz und das rechte Bein schien komplett blau anzulaufen. Ein greller Pfiff ertönte und für wenige Sekunden schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Der Regen schien zähflüssig und langsam vom Himmel zu fallen, der Donner hörte sich an wie aus weiter Ferne und insgesamt schien alles nur noch in Zeitlupentempo abzulaufen.

Snape lief auf den Ball zu, das Gesicht ernst und dennoch die Augen vor Schmerz verklärt. Wood schaute den gegnerischen Stürmer ebenso ernst an, machte sich auf alles bereit und schließlich schoss Snape. Auch der Ball schien die ersten Sekunden unheimlich langsam zu fliegen, doch mit einem Mal schien die Zeit wieder in ihre normalen Bahnen zu geraten und dann ging alles schneller, als man sehen konnte. Wood hatte den Ball völlig falsch eingeschätzt und da der Zaubertränkemeister verletzt war hatte auch niemand der anderen Spieler damit gerechnet, dass sein Schuss noch so hart, so präzise und so treffsicher sein konnte, doch er war es. Während Wood völlig falsch nach links sprang, flog der Ball in die obere, rechte Ecke und schaffte damit den Ausgleich für die Lehrermannschaft.

In diesem Moment schien ein wahrer Begeisterungssturm auszubrechen, der scheinbar mit dem eigentlichen Sturm in Konkurrenz gehen wollte. Die Schüler auf den Tribünen sprangen auf, jubelten und schrieen, die Lehrer kamen auf ihren Spielführer zugelaufen, gratulierten ihm lachend zu diesem Glanzschuss und Remus Lupin realisierte erst zu spät, dass er seinem Kollegen lachend um den Hals gefallen war und sich unheimlich über das erzielte Tor freute. Die Schülermannschaft ärgerte sich natürlich, doch die anerkennenden und teilweise auch bewundernden Blicke in die Richtung ihres Zaubertränkelehrers konnten sie nicht unterdrücken. Wer hätte das gedacht? Severus Snape konnte tatsächlich Fußball spielen… und wie er es konnte…

* * *

Da ich gerade selbst von einem Fußballspiel komme (wir haben 2:0 gewonnen ;-) ) und ziemlich müde bin an der Stelle leider nur ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die mir zu dem letzten Kapitel und zu dieser Geschichte insgesamt ein Review geschrieben haben! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir jetzt nich böse, wenn ich nicht jedem einzeln antworte, doch ich wollte das Kapitel heute noch gerne hochladen und bin soooo müde... _gähn_

Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr! Danke!


	8. Das Finale

Art der Story: Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 06.01.2006

Titel der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 8: Das Finale

* * *

Nachdem die Lehrer es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatten mit der Schülermannschaft toremäßig gleich zu liegen und Severus Snape trotz zweifellos starker Schmerzen weiterspielte, schien eine Welle der Begeisterung durch die Hogwartsprofessoren gegangen zu sein und sie waren kaum noch zu bremsen. 

Das Spiel konnte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, doch durch das alles andere als ideale Wetter hatte jeder der Spieler, ob nun Schüler oder Lehrer, das Zeitgefühl schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit verloren. Es wurde gerannt, gespielt, gefoult was das Zeug hielt und nichts schien die beiden Mannschaften stoppen zu können. Dumbledore konnte sich ein Dauergrinsen nicht verkneifen, während er sein halbes Kollegium dabei beobachtete, wie es sich nicht gerade autoritär durch den Schlamm und die Pfützen pflügte, den Ball quer über das Spielfeld schoss, selbst das eine oder andere Mal unsanft von den Schülern gestoppt wurde und sich scheinbar vor lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Bei vielen war die Kraft so gut wie aufgebraucht, das merkte man natürlich deutlich, doch jeder gab sein Bestes und es war eine deutliche Verbesserung in den Spielzügen und überhaupt dem ganzen Mannschaftszusammenhalt zu erkennen. Jeder schien von jedem zu wissen wo er stand, wie schnell er lief, was er konnte und was nicht und Severus Snape… tja, der schien in seiner Position als Spielführer und Libero seine Bestimmung gefunden zu haben. Seine Spieler hörten ohne Widerworte auf seine Befehle, taten genau das, was er ihnen sagte und schon bald konnten die Schüler nicht schnell genug schauen, so viel Tore hatten die Lehrer in den letzten paar Minuten geschossen.

Da Madame Hooch mittlerweile nicht mehr schnell genug für den Sturm war hatte der Slytherinhauslehrer sie kurzerhand für die letzten Spielminuten auf die Position des Libero gestellt und war selbst auf die der Sturmspitze gegangen. Das Zusammenspiel mit Remus und Minerva funktionierte fabelhaft, doch genauso wie die Lehrer hatten auch die Schüler sich aufeinander eingestellt und im Laufe von 90 Minuten war aus einem chaotisch–brutalen Spiel ein gut koordiniertes, fast schon professionelles Fußballspiel geworden, bei dem die Schüler auf den Tribünen aus dem Schreien gar nicht mehr raus kamen. Die Stimmung war besser als bei jedem Quidditchspiel, welches in Hogwarts jemals stattgefunden hatten, und wenn zu Beginn niemand so wirklich daran geglaubt hatte, dass dies irgendwann einmal geschehen würde, so waren nun deutlich die „Snape!"-Rufe der Schüler aus dem Rauschen des Regens herauszuhören und irgendwie hatte die Slytherinecke es doch tatsächlich geschafft (wobei sich unter das dunkle Grün mittlerweile auch die Farben Rot, Blau und Gelb mischten), ein riesiges, durch den Regenschleier deutlich zu erkennendes Banner zu zaubern, auf dem in großen, grünlichleuchtenden Buchstaben der Name ihres Hauslehrers stand. Es schien so, als habe sich um den Meister der Zaubertränke ein wahrer Fanclub gebildet.

Dieser hatte zuerst nur verwundert in die Menge gestarrt, als Moody ihn grinsend darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, doch ein stolzes Lächeln hatte er sich im Nachhinein nicht verkneifen können. Die ganze Situation war so verrückt, dass sie schon beinahe Spaß machte.

Scheinbar hatten die Schüler es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht besonders dem Meister der Zaubertränke eine „Sonderbewachung" in Form von Draco Malfoy zuteil kommen zu lassen, doch der blonde Slytherin war seinem Hauslehrer nicht nur körperlich völlig unterlegen. Im Quidditch mochte der Junge zwar besser sein, doch im Fußball konnte keiner der Schüler oder Lehrer Severus Snape das Wasser reichen. Der Spruch „Stille Wasser sind tief" passte auf diese Situation wirklich perfekt und nun war es Snape, der die Schüler hämisch auslachte, wenn sie verzweifelt versuchten ihm den Ball abzunehmen und dabei nur den matschigen Boden küssten.

„Verdammt", wütete Harry Potter derweilen auf der Tribüne, immer noch stocksauer, weil er in diesem Spiel aussetzen musste, „ihr werdet euch von dem doch nicht in die Enge treiben lassen?"

Auf diesen Spruch hin sah sich der Junge–der–lebt einem wahren Regen von Gegenständen und Buh–Rufen ausgesetzt und musste die Hände schützend über den Kopf legen. War die Welt nun völlig aus den Fugen geraten? Die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts beschwerte sich lautstark, wenn man etwas gegen Severus Snape sagte? Frustriert und nicht weniger eifersüchtig über diese Tatsache grummelte er noch einmal leise, bevor er sich mit beleidigt vor der Brust verschränkten Armen noch tiefer in seinen Sitz gleiten ließ und die letzten Minuten des Spiels beobachtete.

Die Schüler hatten derweil aus Frust noch einmal nachgelegt und wundersamer Weise den Ausgleich geschafft. Durch das Toben der Zuschauer und Rauschen des Unwetters konnte Snape deutlich das Schreien Dumbledores hören.

„Die letzten drei Minuten laufen!"

Fieberhaft begann der Meister der Zaubertränke zu überlegen, während er Zabini gerade daran hinderte, den gegnerischen Strafraum zu betreten. Sie mussten unbedingt noch ein Tor schaffen, nur wie? Unter keinen Umständen wollte er gegen diesen Haufen hochnäsiger Schüler, denen er glücklicherweise schon längst den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte, verlieren, doch dafür hatten sie weniger als drei Minuten Zeit.

Eine nicht weniger verrückte Idee als das ganze Spiel ohnehin schon war machte sich in seinem Kopf breit. Sollte er es riskieren? Würde es funktionieren? Viel Zeit zum Überlegen hatte Snape nicht mehr und daher ging er auf volles Risiko.

„Remus!", brüllte er durch das Tosen des Gewitters und hoffte inständig, sein Kollege, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt damit beschäftigt war, Draco Malfoy den Ball abzuholen, würde ihn hören.

„Remus!", rief er noch einmal, nachdem dieser den Ball erfolgreich zu Minerva gespielt hatte und nun wieder auf seine eigentlich Position zurück laufen wollte. Der Braunhaarige wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, in der er die Quelle des Rufes vermutete und schaute geradewegs in das regenüberströmte, vom vielen Laufen von einer leichten Röte überzogene Gesicht seines dunkelhaarigen Kollegen.

„Schaffst du es, den Ball hoch bis ans gegnerische Tor zu schießen?", brüllte Snape und ein fragender, aber auch hoffender Blick aus schwarzen Augen traf den Lupins. Was hatte Severus vor? Seinem Kollegen und Mannschaftskapitän einfach vertrauend nickte er langsam. „Ich kann es versuchen…"

Auf diese Worte schien der Zaubertränkemeister gewartet zu haben, denn mit einem knappen Nicken drehte er sich um und lief in den grauen Regenschleier. Remus wusste, dass er vor das gegnerische Tor lief und wenn er wirklich so gut wie möglich den Ball zu Severus spielen wollte, so musste er mindestens von der Mittellinie aus schießen. Aber erst einmal den Ball bekommen…

Fieberhaft suchten seine Augen die schwarzweiße Kugel inmitten dieses Chaos' und, wie konnte es natürlich auch anders sein, fanden sie nicht.

‚_Verdammt'_, dachte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und fluchte innerlich, ‚_wo ist dieser verdammte Ball?'_

Er wollte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgeben dieses verdammte Stück Leder überhaupt noch zu finden, da sah er es. Trelawney schien einem der gegnerischen Spieler tatsächlich den Ball abgenommen zu haben, doch nun stand sie verloren mitten auf dem Spielfeld, schaute die beiden rothaarigen Zwillinge leicht verständnislos an, die mit einer riesigen Geschwindigkeit auf die nicht gerade große Professorin zurasten und ihr zweifellos den verlorenen Ball wieder abnehmen wollten.

„Sybille", schrie Lupin verzweifelt in der Hoffnung, seine schräge Kollegin möge ihn hören.

Wie durch ein Wunder wandte diese auch ihren Blick in seine Richtung und blickte ihren Kollegen fragend an.

„Schieß den Ball hier rüber!"

Immer noch starrte sie ihn aus großen, fragenden Augen an und die Weasley–Zwillinge waren nicht mehr weit von ihr entfernt. Remus konnte, trotz des Regens, deutlich ihre siegessicher grinsenden Gesichter sehen, so nahe stand er bei ihnen.

„Sybille", schrie er noch einmal, „schieß den Ball zu mir!"

Die Weasleys waren weniger als fünf Meter von der Professorin für Wahrsagen entfernt und in einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch schrie Lupin mit aller Kraft „SYBILLE!" und endlich schoss seine Kollegin den Ball mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck in seine Richtung. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sich nur wenigen Sekunden später herausstellte, denn die Weasleys hatten diesen Pass wohl nicht vorher gesehen, rutschten trotz Bremsversuche auf dem matschigen Boden weiter und krachten in voller Wucht mit Sybille Trelawney zusammen. Ein spitzer Schrei war zu hören, doch Lupin kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum. Die Zeit drängte.

Glücklicherweise schien Dumbledore diese Aktion der Weasleys nicht gesehen zu haben, denn es ertönte kein greller Pfiff. Mit seiner letzten Kraft spurtete Lupin los Richtung gegnerisches Feld. Wo war Severus? Wie wild drehte er seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, wich geschickte Neville Longbottom aus und sah seinen schwarzhaarigen Kollegen nur wenige Meter vor dem gegnerischen Tor stehen. Hinter ihm stand noch der Feldspieler Ron Weasley, es war also kein Abseits.

In den Gesichtern der Schüler konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass sie nicht so recht wussten, was Remus Lupin mit dieser Aktion bezwecken wollte, zumal zwischen ihm und dem Tor noch einige Gegner standen, doch dieser ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben ablenken. Als er Severus so dort vorne stehen sah, wusste er auf einmal, was der Slytherinhauslehrer vorhatte.

„Wirst du es schaffen, Severus?", fragte er sich, bevor er den Ball mit aller Kraft in die Richtung seines Kollegen schoss. Alles auf der Tribüne hielt den Atem an, während sie mit gebannten Blicken dem Ball folgten, der hoch durch die Luft flog. Auch alle Spieler waren stehen geblieben, starrten auf den fliegenden Ball und hielten den Atem an. Von dieser Distanz und bei diesen Platzverhältnissen konnte Remus Lupin unmöglich treffen, was also sollte diese Aktion?

In dem Moment, als der Ball drohte über Snape hinweg zu fliegen drückte dieser sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab, vollführte einen Salto nach hinten, traf den richtig eingeschätzten Ball mit dem Vollspann und erzielte zeitgleich mit dem Pfiff Dumbledores das letzte Tor des Spiels. Ein Fallrückzieher.

Eine wahre Explosion von Jubelrufen erschallte über dem Stadion, während Wood noch immer im Tor stand, sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte und seinen ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke schockiert anstarrte. Dieser grinste überlegen zurück, drehte sich galant um und wollte gerade in seine eigene Spielfeldhälfte zurück laufen, als etwas Schlammiges gegen ihn lief, Snape mit vollem Tempo umlief und schließlich auf seinem Körper liegen blieb.

„Wir haben gewonnen!", schrie eine deutlich bekannte Stimme und Severus Snape realisierte, dass es Remus Lupin war, der ihn lachend und glücklich umgelaufen hatte. Sich leicht unangenehm fühlend in dieser Situation räusperte sich Snape, doch entweder ging dieses Geräusch in dem Schreien der Zuschauer unter oder Lupin ignorierte es einfach. Immer noch machte sein Kollegen keine Anstalten von ihm herunter zu steigen und aus dem Regenschleier sah Snape mit Schrecken, wie Minerva, Moody, Hooch, Trelawney und Hagrid auf ihn zugelaufen kamen, es ihrem Kollegen gleich taten und schließlich in einem großen Haufen auf dem keuchenden Meister der Zaubertränke lagen, der deutliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, genügend Luft in seine zusammengequetschten Lungen zu bekommen. Hagrid sah zu aller Glück davon ab auch auf diesen Haufen zu springen, doch der enttäuschte und geschlagene Blick der Schüler, die um den schlammigen, lachenden Haufen herumstanden entschädigte Snape für dieses Leiden. Er konnte sich ein siegessicheres Lachen nicht verkneifen, während er glaubte, seine Knochen bedrohlich knacken zu hören.

Das nasse Gesicht Dumbledores tauchte ins Snapes begrenztem Blickfeld auf. Der Schulleiter grinste ihn an und seine blauen Augen funkelten freudig, während er den Haufen betrachtete, der früher einmal seine Professoren gewesen war. Vor Lachen konnten sich einige jedoch nicht mehr halten und kullerten wie ein Sack nasser Kartoffeln von oben herunter, während sie immer noch lachend oder lautstark schwatzend im Schlamm liegen blieben. Einzig und allein Remus Lupin blieb auf seinem düsteren Kollegen liegen, lächelte diesen leicht schüchtern an und ein eigenartiges Funkeln erschien in seinen honigbraunen Augen.

Snape schluckte trocken, während es immer noch wie aus Eimern schüttete, eisigkalt war und ein beißender Wind an ihren durchnässten Trikots zerrte.

Sie hatten gewonnen.

* * *

Puh, mein erster fertiger Mehrteiler _stolz ist_, wie fandet ihr es _Neugier_? Das Schreiben an dieser Geschichte hat mir so viel Spaß gemacht, dass die Gedanken über eine Fortsetzung schon bestehen _smile_. Besteht denn auch Interesse _mal leise anfrag_? 

Das Ende konnte ich mir, so wie es ist, (leider?) nicht verkneifen, zu einladend war das bekannte "_Fußballer - Klischee_" oder der bekannte "_Haufen_" nach so vielen (auch bei uns Mädels ;-)))) ) gewonnenen Spielen _gröl_.  
_Latriviata: _Hier ist das Ende der Story...wie findest du es _Neugier_?

_Abhaya:_ Und Sev was ;-). Nur nicht schüchtern, was wolltest du schreiben ;-))) ?

_moony4ever: _Es freut mich ganz doll, dass dir diese kleine Geschichte so zugesagt hat, ich hoffe, du bist auch bei der evtl. Fortsetzung wieder mit von der Partie ;-)?

_enlya:_ Hier ist das Finale...was sagst du dazu _Neugier_?

_Kira:_ So sehr fesselt dich die Story _stolz ist_?

_all_: Wie gesagt war es ein riesen Spaß, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und wenn Interesse an einer Fortsetzung bzw. einem weiteren Spiel unserer unermüdlichen Lehrermannschaft besteht, dann schreibt es ;-).

_winkt allen fröhlich zu  
_  
GadRdF  
Josephine


End file.
